Saiyuki: Guys Meet Girls
by Kayomie Latoro
Summary: The Sanzo party must join forces with their female counterparts. Chaos, and possible romance, ensues!


Battle of the Sexes

Saiyuki: Guys Meet Girls

Ch. 1: The Captive Cat

A/N: Don't own Saiyuki or any of the affiliates with it… I wish. HOWEVER, Kayomie, Kirit, and Kokiru are totally mine and I would appreciate it if you would ask me before you borrow them. Emey and Sai belong to their respective creators too…

… /

A young blonde woman hung limply in the chains that bound her hands, feet, and neck to the wall behind her. She was badly beaten and bruised, her left eye swollen almost completely shut. She whimpered softly in pain as she fought to open both of her eyes, which was revealed to be a haunted, soul-stealing green. She struggled to move her right arm and winced from the pain caused by its dislocation.

Her long blonde hair was filthy from being imprisoned for so long without the privilege of a bath. Half of her long locks that were vaguely caught in a ponytail on the top of her head were badly matted; the rest was clotted with blood from the injuries on her shoulders and back, revealed by the rag of a blue shirt that she wore along with the shreds that remained of her blue jeans.

The blonde weakly raised her head at the sound of her cell door opening. The brief hope that had flared in her eyes died the instant she caught sight of her jailer. _So much for the ruckus outside meaning help for me,_ she thought miserably to herself. _Kirit must be worried out of her mind for me…_ She let her head drop again in total exhaustion.

"Help for you has finally arrived," the man growled as he unlocked her bindings. "However, you, my little bargaining chip, aren't going to be leaving with them."

The blonde snarled and sank her teeth into his arm when he moved to drag her to her feet. The man roared in pain before backhanding her away from him. "You little demonic bitch! How dare you!"

The blonde had felt her lip split when he hit her and bleed into her mouth. She spat the liquid from her mouth as she staggered weakly to her feet, her right arm hanging uselessly from its socket. "I refuse to be your helpless little pawn any longer, you asshole. I am not your bargaining chip or anything else other than myself," she snarled, a ball of green energy forming around her left hand as her male opponent approached her. When he continued his approach, the woman launched the energy at his chest, killing him on contact. The man's blood splattered her, making her all the filthier in appearance.

The woman staggered out into the hall, doing her best to avoid the fleeing armed guards. She bit back every whimper and groan of pain whenever someone so much as brushed her dislocated right shoulder. She continued in the direction everyone else was running from, praying that there might be help for a demoness there.

Eventually, the hallway opened into a large room where four men were fighting their way in the direction of the hallway the woman emerged from. The woman's vision blurred as she paused to watch them, a warning from her body of her extreme fatigue from fighting both her jailer and the pain from her wounds. She groaned softly as she staggered her way around the fight, leaning against the wall of the room. She had noticed that all four men were too engrossed in their fight to see her. She slid to her knees halfway to her destination, unable to continue under her current condition.

This finally attracted the attention of the older brunette of the group, who immediately went to her side and held her upright, looking into her eyes. The way she looked at him and the color of her eyes took his breath away briefly. "Miss, are you all right?" he finally asked.

"N-not really," the woman replied in a shaky voice. "I mean, just look at me." She waved her left hand at herself.

"I'm sorry. I noticed, but I felt I should ask. What is your name?" he asked with a faint smile.

"K-Kayomie… Latoro Kayomie," the blonde answered weakly. Something about the young man's concerned gaze made something else inside her go weak and that caused a chain reaction to make her collapse. She fell into his chest and allowed herself to sink into the silky darkness that awaited her. As she did so, one final thought crossed her mind: _Why is Kokiru on his shoulder?_

… /

A/N: Finally! This has been bugging the crap out of me for days! Please review and I just might get the next chappie up sooner! Okay, take it away, Goku!

Goku: Right! Um, anyway, on the next Saiyuki: Guys Meet Girls: Kayomie tells us a bit more about herself… Well, and she also finds out how we knew she was there and why we went after her. Why the heck does she also have dragon, Hakkai? I thought only you did! Whaddya mean you don't know?! Grr… Anyway, tune in next time to Chapter 2: The Mysterious Dragon Mistress!

A/N: I realize the title for the series is lame… If you have a better idea, please let me know!


End file.
